As Fate Would Have It
by g.g.salota
Summary: A story I made with an OC of mine. A remake of the episode were Klarion the witch boy separates the adults and children.
1. The Vanishing Act

"James!", I shouted as I saw my two year-old brother fall back to the Earth. A minute earlier I had been enjoying the view of the mountainside while my Dad play with James on the rocky coastline, tossing him up in the air. Then, right after he tossed James as high as he could, my Dad disappeared.

While the sight of my Dad vanishing in a split second terrified me, my brother screaming as fell from ten feet in the air took precedence. As I shouted my brother's name, I sprang from the rock I was sitting on and ran towards James. I dived for him, but my arms only cushioned his head from the rocks.

I lifted him towards me, unaware of the pain coming from the scrapes on my arms and legs. His cries were all I could hear. I had never been one panic, so I was luckily able to think clearly. I examined his small frame, searching for the source of the blood that was on his body. I found it quickly, a large gash on his leg were he seemed to have been cut on a rock.

I took off my button-up shirt, so that I was left with the black tank-top I had worn under it. I tied the shirt around his wound, trying to stifle the bleeding. I looked around frantically, trying to see if there was anyone who could help me. As fate would have it, I glimpsed a boy that appeared to be running towards the mountain. I stood up, James in my arms. His cries had stopped, and that terrified me, but I ignored my fear and started running towards the mountain.

I stumbled my way over the rocks, slipping and cutting myself on the rocks. I got over the ledge that blocked the bottom of the mountain from my view and looked for the boy I had seen. I saw him clearly for the first time. He was standing at the base of the mountain. He had a black cape, lined with yellow. He was wearing skin tight black pants, and he had a long sleeve red shirt. I could see the edge of his yellow, apparently metal belt. He had messy black hair, and looked to be about a couple inches taller than me. I suddenly realized who I was looking at.

Then a huge chunk of the ground in front of the boy I now knew was  
>Robin, my superhero obsession, lowered, creating a slanted path into a hallway that led straight into the mountain.<p>

"Holy shit!" I shouted. Robin turned around, his eyes widening when he saw me.  
>And that's when the world went black.<p> 


	2. Snowflake

As I went up to where I knew the entrance to The Cave was, I thought about our problem with all the adults in the world disappearing. The kind of magic that it would take to do that... This had to be some really powerful villains. If we had to fight them, without the league, we might just meet our match.  
>"Holy shit!" I heard someone shout behind me, and I whirled around in surprise. A girl with pin-straight, pale blue hair was holding a little brown-haired boy in her arms. They both had blood on them, and the boy had a shirt wrapped around his leg like a makeshift bandage. He appeared to be unconscious, and the girl was scrapped up pretty badly. She was as pale as a ghost, and looked a bit shocked. Okay, a lot shocked.<br>I was about to say something, when the already pale girl turned practically white. Her eyes rolled in the back of her head, and she fainted.  
>I sprinted over to her and picked her up. She was still holding the unconscious boy, but I was able to carry them both with little trouble, thanks to my training. I carried them into The Cave, towards the living room.<br>"Red Tornado, call Zatanna and tell her to come to the living room. I have a girl and a young boy that need medical attention, quickly." I called out, knowing that the team's super powered robot 'den mother' would hear me and deliver the message. I went to the living room and laid the girl on the couch with her head propped up. It took me a while to pry the boy from her arms. By the time I had, Zatanna came rushing in, Kid Flash speeding in right after her.  
>"What did you do, run them over with the Bat-mobile?" Kid asked.<br>"No, the girl came over to me while she was holding the boy. Sort of," I replied.  
>"Oh really? So how does one 'sort of ' hold a child?" Kid Mouth, everybody.<br>"She was holding the kid! She was behind me when I opened the cave door, and she shouted something, then fainted," I explained.  
>"Someone snuck up on the amazing Boy Wonder? Just think of what Batman would say!" Kid said, messing around as usual.<br>"Just shut up and help me or leave!" I shouted at him.  
>"Touchy." Even as Kid said it, he got down to examine the wound I had revealed when I untied the shirt around the boy's leg.<br>He looked at Zatanna, who was just standing there.  
>"Do you know any healing spells?" Kid asked her.<br>"Yeah, they were the first spells Dad taught me. Robin, do you know anything about all the adults disappearing yet?" Zatanna sounded as worried as she looked. Her Dad had always been there, and she had just witnessed him disappear right in front of her eyes.  
>"No, but we will figure it out Zatanna. But right now we need to focus on healing these two." I hoped that would be enough for now.<br>She nodded her head, then she kneeled down beside the boy. She held her hand over his wound, closed her eyes, and spoke in the language known only to sorcerers. The wound started to close. When she was done, the wound had closed completely, leaving only a scar as evidence that it had existed at all. Zatanna was clearly tired out by the magic, so it's a good thing the cut wasn't any deeper.  
>Kid looked at the scar and whistled.<br>"I wish I had you when I was eight," He said.  
>"James." I heard the moan and looked over at the girl. She seemed to be coming to. We all went over there, and I kneeled down next to her leaning over to look her in the face.<br>"Shhh, quite now. It's alright. Everything's ok. He's fine now." I whispered to her gently. I assumed that James was the little boy. Now all I needed to know was the girl's name. Her skin didn't look as pale anymore. She was still pale, just not as much. Her face was slightly dirty, but you could still see that she was beautiful. She had icy blue hair. It was long and straight, and she had it up in a ponytail, with some strands falling out. I was staring into her eyes. They were a brilliant blue, like the sky. They were so breath-taking, I couldn't say anything for a second.  
>"Who are you?" I asked her as soon as I was able to speak again.<br>"My friends call me Snowflake."


End file.
